dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
Blue Fire Dragon
"We're not exactly sure where the blue fire dragon comes from. We didn't think it was possible. We're also not sure if their fire is cold or hot since no one has been brave enough to test it." '' Hybrid Dragons do not have opposites. Incubation time: 12 hours Earning Rate/min: 20 ( 130 at level 10) 156 with Cold Boost 100 with Fire Boost Buying Price: 100 Selling Price: 500,000 Hatch: 20,000 '''Breeding:' This dragon can be bred by selecting a Fire Dragon to mate with a hybrid dragon that is, in some form, half Cold (ie: a Snow, Ice, Mountain, or Storm Dragon) or by mating a Cold Dragon with one that is half Fire, although this method is much harder. Directly breeding a Fire Dragon with a basic Cold Dragon is not possible because they are opposites. Automatic Names Please note that due to exessive vandalism on this site, not all automatic names are correct. *Alex *Berg *Blinky *Blizzard *Tyfloon *Boreal *Buck *Chilly *Cinder *Coldy *Cookie *Crackle *Crimson *Dancer *Deepfyre *Flake *Flicker *Flint *Fluffy *Freezy *Frostbite *Frosty *Furrball *Gana *Inferno *Kraka *Loki *Lapis *Lu Jiale *Lucy *Nanuk *Pyro *Rex *Sol *Steve *Toa *Toasty *Torchy *Tundra *Vesuvius *Whitefang Notes *Most Efficient: Reindeer and Fire. If you fail to get a Blue Fire dragon, you get either a Poison, Flower, Fire or Reindeer dragon. These undesirable outcomes take either 1 hour or 1/2 an hour to breed, so you get many more chances at breeding per day. *Most efficient without reindeer: While storm and fire is the most efficient, since the lightning gene comes before the cold, you will most likely end up with firefly dragon or scorch dragon. But, if you breed fire with ice the cold gene comes before the water which inceases your chances at getting a Blue Fire Dragon. *'ProTip': The most efficient method of breeding is to first obtain a Fire Dragon, then obtain an Ice Dragon by breeding Water and Cold (get it from water and cold, NOT any other dragons as simple parent genes will increase your chances). Level 10's will work as well as Level 6 Fire and 4 Ice, or level 10 Fire and 4 Ice. *'The Lucrative Way': Even though this method is not the most efficient, this is the most lucrative way to get a Blue Fire Dragon: breed a level 10 Fire Dragon and a level 10 Snow Dragon. (Important edit: the resulting egg will often be a cold dragon, which takes 12 hours to incubate and does not sell for much.) The end result will either be a Blazing Dragon or another Snow Dragon which both take 8 hours OR you'll get lucky and it'll be a Blue Fire Dragon! (not often) So worst case scenario? You get a million! Best case? You get your Blue Fire Dragon! However, it's going to take A WHILE to obtain a Blue by doing this. (Tip: the snow dragon is made by breeding an Air Dragon and a Cold Dragon) *Blue Fire Dragons are very rare. Blue Fire and Sandstorm Dragons are the two unofficial rare dragons (Sun, Moon, and Rainbow are the official rare dragons). *Ice Dragon and Fire Dragon: The consensus is to use a higher level Fire Dragon (Level 6) as Dragon 1, with a lower level Ice Dragon (Level 4) as Dragon 2. (Level 4 Ice as Dragon 1 and Level 10 Fire as Dragon 2 has multiple proven successes. *The most effective way to get your 2nd Blue Fire Dragon is NOT to breed a Fire Dragon with a Blue Fire Dragon that you already own. You will almost always get a cold dragon if you do this. These have a 12 hour breeding time, ouch. The best way to get second Blue Fire is to breed Level 6 Fire and Level 4 Ice '''again. '''But it may take a while. *While a Fire Boost cannot positively affect a Blue Fire dragon (since Cold is the opposite of Fire), a Cold Boost can (the opposite of the Cold Boost is Plant, not Fire). *Blue Fire is a very big key to gaining your super rare dragons, moon and sun, so it is usually a GREAT idea to breed with it. Category:Dragons Category:Hybrid Dragons Category:Fire Dragons Category:Cold Dragons Category:Fire Category:Cold